


Cherry Wine

by oasisgoode



Category: Rupaul’s drag race
Genre: Angst?, Carrie movie with a happy ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian AU, carrie 1976, crygi, crystal has a pure heart, gigi as carrie, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasisgoode/pseuds/oasisgoode
Summary: ‘“Are you alone?” a bubbly and quite shy voice took Gigi out of her comfort zone, kinda scaring her at the beginning. Well, it was before Gigi looked up and saw the voice’s owner.’or Carrie (1976), with a different ending
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this at 2am after rewatching Carrie so sorry for any mistakes. Also, obviously tw for blood and if it makes you uncomfortable, this isn’t for you.  
> (Btw, check my other oneshot “Midnight” if you want to)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Gigi Goode has always been known as the “weird kid”. She had troubles making friends and spent most of her days at school alone, which resulted in situations like hiding in libraries and eating lunch in a bathroom stall. Also, she always walked with her head down, her golden silk hair hiding all her face, making her invisible to basically everyone around her. 

Actually, it wasn’t her fault. She was never taught how to feel comfortable around people, she never experienced affection and was never given affection. Her dad left their family for another woman and, because of that, her mom’d always put the blame on her and sometimes even tell her she should’ve killed her baby when she gave birth to her.

Besides, all about Gigi’s life was based around her mom and religion. The older woman forced the girl to pray and demand forgiveness everyday, even if she didn’t do anything wrong. Eventually, the girl started to feel like she was always wrong, that she deserved to be alone. 

Things got worse when she got her period for the first time.... at school.

More specifically, in the shower at the school’s locker room after a pe class.

It couldn’t be worse but it was, Gigi felt like she was going to die. It’s never happened before and when she saw all that blood between her milky tights, she panicked. The first thing she did was leave the shower and ask for help, agony cries as she begged the other girls to save her. The effect was quite opposite that she expected, they started laughing. They laughed and said she finally “became a woman” while throwing pads and tampons at her. It was humiliating and she didn’t know what to do. 

Luckily, her gymnastics teacher, Ms Collins, saw her there and helped her, kicking the other girls out and giving them detention. While waiting at the principal’s office for the confirmation that she could go home, Gigi noticed that she could “move” his ashtray, only with her mind. 

***

The prom day was so close that it made Gigi want to throw up. She’s never been to one before but the thought of both being asked and not being asked at all scared her. At the same time she wanted to live her life in a different way, she was scared. She’s always scared. 

And she was definitely scared when Tommy Ross, as know as one of the most handsome and popular guys in school, asked her to be his date to prom. In the first time, she simply ran away. But of course he’d come back and ask her again, he wouldn’t let a girl ruin his unshakable ego. After insisting a lot, she didn’t have a choice and decided to go with him. 

Now telling her mom about it was a new problem. The older woman didn’t take it well, as she knew she wouldn’t. But things were different know, Gigi knew what she wanted and she was planning to do everything she could to reach it. Meaning, she used her telekinesis to lock all the windows to scare and threaten her mom. 

A few hours later, the girl was excited. She sewed a beautiful long white dress to wear during prom and it was one of her favorite creations, it fitted her like a glove and flattered all her body features.

And then it was finally prom day, she spent basically all day getting ready. She curled her hair and applied some makeup, which was pretty difficult since she’s never done that before and no one could help her. Before she expected, she was already inside her date’s car and almost getting to school, making her more nervous. 

She wasn’t going to lie, the decoration was beautiful. As soon as she walked into the room, a dance song started to play but she didn’t want to dance right now, everything was too intimidating. 

She looked around and saw a lot of pretty girls dancing around with their boyfriends and some with their huge group of friends, they were happy. And Gigi wanted to be like them, but she couldn’t.

Probably two hours later sitting on one of the gym’s chairs, Tommy gave up on asking her to dance with him. He definitely wasn’t happy with her there. After a while, he found his friends and left her to be with them. But Gigi didn’t mind, she was used to it. She spent the rest of the time listening to some unknown songs and watching other people having fun.

“Are you alone?” a bubbly and quite shy voice took Gigi out of her comfort zone, kinda scaring her at the beginning. Well, it was before Gigi looked up and saw the voice’s owner. 

The girl was beautiful. She had tan skin that glowed on the bright lights of the prom, charming brown eyes and a huge smile that Gigi thought she’d never forget. 

“Hello?” The girl asked again, probably meaning that Gigi had zooned out while observing her 

“Hm... yes” Gigi replied, looking down as always

“Well, that’s a pity but so am I” the tanned girl pulled a chair and sat next to her in a move that made the taller girl jump, which made the other one giggle “Hey, relax, I won’t bite you” 

“Oh, I’m Crystal by the way” she said with a kind smile, but Gigi never saw it because she was looking down “And you are?”

“Gigi” she whispered 

“Pretty name, it suits you” Crystal grabbed Gigi’s drink, the one she didn’t even touch because she had no idea what was it, and took a sip “So, why are you alone? A beautiful girl like you was supposed to have boys all over her”

“He’s with his friends, he got sick of me”

“Ouch, how rude of him” Crystal said and Gigi finally had the courage to look up, her blue eyes making Crystal melt “Do you want to dance?”

“I can’t dance” Gigi said with a desperate look on her face, not this again. She can’t be like Tommy

“Oh come one, neither can I but we can have fun!” She said with a high pitched voice and grabbed both of her hands - scaring her again - before pouting and making the best puppy eyes she could “Please?”

“Fine, one dance” Gigi chuckled when she saw her friend’s face light up with happiness. She was starting to feel better around her, even if she was a little too far from her. Well, she just met her, she could be one of those bad people her mom had told her about.

Crystal took Gigi’s hand and tangled their fingers together, dragging her to the middle of the gym. Gigi didn’t even had the time to understand the weird feeling at the bottom of her stomach because the tanned girl was already flipping her around and dancing with her. Gigi had no idea what she was doing, but it felt good to dance with Crystal.

It felt right.

A few songs later, a slow one started to play and Gigi turned around to go back to her table when she felt Crystal’s hand around her wrist, making her furrow her eyebrows 

“Dance with me?”

Gigi didn’t know what to say. Crystal was asking to slow dance with her and as far as she knew, only couples do that. And Crystal was a girl, so she wasn’t allowed to dance with her, was she? Her mom said that homosexuality was a sin and Gigi would never do anything like that. 

“Please?”

Before Gigi could think too much, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. Even if she felt like she couldn’t move, she took a step forward her and saw Crystal’s bright smile again. Suddenly she felt Crystal’s hands grabbing the taller girl’s hands and putting them around her own neck and then placing hers at Gigi’s waist

“It’s okay” Crystal said with a reassuring smile, she probably saw the scared look with widened eyes on her face “Here, follow me”

Still with her hands on Gigi’s waist, Crystal started to move her, trying to teach her how to dance. The taller girl felt her skin burn where Crystal touched her. 

‘Oh god, is that what happens when you feel like this around a girl? Is it a sin? Is it burning because I’m going to hell?’, she thought while staring down at where Crystal’s hands met her waist 

But if it’s a sin, why does it feel so right? 

“Look, you’re doing great! Come on, dancing diva!” Crystal said and twirled Gigi one more time, making the girl giggle. Even so, those thoughts couldn’t leave her head and she felt her hands starting to shake “Hm, am I making you feel uncomfortable or something?”

“N-no” Gigi said, still looking down “it’s my fault”

“What do you mean?”

Right before Gigi could start panicking about an answer, a teacher announced they’re going to start the king and queen of prom votes, meaning that everyone had to sit down and write their answers.

Eventually, Gigi and Crystal got back to their table and Gigi was relieved to know that the other girl forgot about what they’re talking about before. Soon, Tommy came back to stay with her during the votes, she was his date after all.

“Hi, I’m Crystal, Gigi’s friend” Crystal said after Tommy raised an eyebrow after seeing them together. As far as he knew, Gigi didn’t have friends 

“Tommy, her date” He answered and Crystal only nodded “We should vote for us, Gigi” 

“Don’t”

“Why? Oh come on, we have to try at least!” 

Gigi glanced at Crystal and saw her reassuring smile. Okay, she knew she wouldn’t win but Tommy was popular. She started to feel overwhelmed with more thoughts, she wanted this to end soon. 

It didn’t take to long, before she expected, some students were collecting the papers back to count them. 

“Ladies and gentlemen” the principal announces “I’ve got the winners”

“Tommy Ross and Gigi Goode!”

After listening to her own name, Gigi felt like everything was in slow motion. She won? It really happened? 

She only noticed it was for real when she heard everybody applauding and Crystal next to her shouting her name happily. Grinning, Tommy grabbed her hand and they walked together into the stage. For the first time in a while, Gigi felt genuinely happy, people liked her. They really voted for her. 

With a crown on her head and a huge flower bouquet, she looked at Tommy and smiled. The hot bright lighting hurt her eyes but she could see familiar faces smiling at her -even if they never talked to her- and Crystal on the right side of the stage, applauding her as well. 

Tommy leans on to kiss Gigi and, somehow, it makes Crystal’s stomach turn and she has to look away. That’s when she notices a moving cord next to the stage. She furrowed her eyebrows, what’s a cord doing there? 

She followed the cord with her eyes and glanced at a silver bucket above the stage, with something inside that she couldn’t quite tell what the hell it was. Then she looked down, the bucket would fall right into Gigi, someone wanted to make this exactly for her. 

The cord was moving even faster now and Crystal tried to find the end of it but it was impossible, the bucket was almost at the edge. She had to do something. 

Without thinking, she ran into the stage and pushed Gigi out of the way. In the same second, Crystal felt a warm liquid pouring on her. She looked down at herself and saw the red liquid, it was blood. Fucking blood. 

“Crystal! Are you okay?” Gigi crawled to the blood-drenched girl, who couldn’t stop looking at her now red hands, petrified and shocked 

“They we’re going to do this with you” she whispered, looking at Gigi with widened eyes.... she couldn’t believe it 

“You did this to protect me?” Gigi whispered back, Crystal only nodded at her “You don’t deserve this, Crystal”

“Neither do you!”

Gigi looked around and saw everyone laughing at them, she couldn’t find words to describe how that made her feel. They were laughing.... laughing.

“But you’re the one covered in blood!” Gigi raised her voice and, somehow, Crystal thought she could see the anger in Gigi’s eyes, just like they were on fire. And suddenly all the doors were closed with a bang, making Crystal jump and trapping everyone there “I’m going to find who did this”

“No, Gigi, please” Crystal held her wrist before the girl could stand up “I just want to go home, this feels fucking disgusting on me” 

“But Crystal-“

“Please” 

“Excuse me, what’s going on?” Tommy said while looking at them, he only had a few drops of blood on his suit, but seemed confused as well

“It’s fine, Tommy, go home” Gigi said while using her fingers to wipe some of the blood off Crystal’s face

When she thought it was a little better than before, she stood up and grabbed Crystal’s hand, leading them out of the stage. Crystal couldn’t understand how the doors suddenly opened as they’re walking by, but she didn’t mention anything, she just wanted to go home. 

Also Gigi didn’t mention that the prom’s curtains got ‘mysteriously’ on fire, but the tanned girl furrowed her eyebrows when she saw everyone running and screaming. Well, at least they didn’t seem like they’re hurt, just scared

Just like Gigi wanted.

“Crys, I can’t take you home with me, my mom would be very mad”

“We can go to my place, my parents are out” Crystal said while trying to wipe the blood out of her with her free hand, but it was useless since it started to get dry 

Gigi was a little nervous about going to Crystal’s place, after all, she’s never been to a friend’s house before. Well, she never had a friend before. And the thought of doing it for the first time all but scared and excited her. 

She only noticed that they arrived when Crystal let her hand go to open the door, telling Gigi to come inside. She took her shoes off so the floor wouldn’t be dirty with blood as well. While Gigi stared at how beautiful Crystal’s house was, - much more than hers - the other girl grabbed some wet wipes and tried to clean herself. 

“Ugh, it isn’t working!” She said, taking Gigi off her trance. 

“Wait here, I’ll prepare a bath for you” Gigi walked up the stairs and opened several doors until she found the bathroom. 

Gigi’s eyes focused on the water slowly filling the bathtub as she thought about everything that happened these last days. Basically she went from being humiliated in the school after having her period for the first time to having a new friend. Also, she wondered what she’d do now that she has a friend, what do friends do? 

“Hi” Gigi heard Crystal behind her shoulder and turned her head to see the girl standing by the doorframe

“Hi, it’s ready” Gigi said, turning around to leave the room “I’ll be back when you’re done to grab your clothes”

“You can stay, I don’t mind” Crystal shrugged “I’ll be under water anyway”

Gigi nodded and turned around to face the wall while the tanned girl got in the bathtub. Crystal let her know when she was ready and the taller girl grabbed some toilet paper to wipe some droplets of blood that were on the floor. While she moved to grab Crystal’s dress before leaving, she saw the girl struggling to take the blood out of her hair through the corner of her eyes.

“Need help?” She asked, regretting it instantly but walking into Crystal’s direction as the girl nodded at her. Gigi kneeled on the floor next to the bathtub and started to massage her head slowly, making sure to take all the dry blood 

“Is it human blood?” Crystal asked after minutes of silence while the only thing they could hear was the water moving 

“I don’t think so” Gigi replied, staring at the now red water around them “It should’ve been me, you’re too kind for this”

“It shouldn’t have been any of us, Gigi, whoever did this was an idiot and I just wanted to help you”

“Why?”

“Because that’s what people should do?” Crystal turned around, now facing the blonde and held her hand “I like you Gigi, we just met and I already know how kind you are, you deserve so much better”

“I like you too”

***

“I should’ve been at home two hours ago, she’s going to kill me!” Gigi said while pacing around the room for what felt like the 50th time, she couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen when she get back home 

“Gigi, calm down please” 

“She’s going to be so mad, I can’t go back there now”

“Gigi”

“I’d have to pray all night long and never leave the house again”

“Gigi!” Crystal almost shouted, finally having the other girl’s attention “Look, if you think she’ll be mad, you can stay here and I can ask my mom to talk to her when she comes back, what do you think?”

“I don’t know what would be worse, honestly”

“What do you want?”

“I want to be with you”

“Stay then” Crystal smiled at her and looked down at Gigi’s shaky pale hands “Relax, it’s going to be okay. I’ll make sure she won’t do anything to you again. Can I hug you?”

“I don’t remember the last time I got a hug, I really don’t know how to do it” Crystal felt her heart ache in her chest as the words left the blonde’s mouth, she wish they’d met before so she could’ve helped her better. Gigi didn’t have a good relationship with anybody and it made Crystal want to protect her at all costs. 

“Come here” Crystal opened her arms and slowly wrapped them around Gigi’s small body so she wouldn’t scare her “Is this okay?”

“Yes” 

Gigi clearly wasn’t used to it but she slowly melted into Crystal’s arms, she’d never felt like this before and she knew that Crystal could feel her heartbeat. She wiggled up to the tanned girl’s chest, getting used to the warmth and comfort she radiated. 

Crystal started to feel the girl’s tears falling on her chest and she took that as a clue to hold Gigi tighter. She’d never let anyone treat her like that again, she’d never leave her. 

As the small tears became sobs, Crystal led them into her bedroom. Gigi was so small that Crystal could basically pick her up. She put her down on her bed and covered both of them with her fluffy blanket. She let Gigi lay on her chest while the girl calmed down, rubbing small circles on her shoulder and whispering on her ear

“You deserve nothing but happiness, Gigi” she looked straight into Gigi’s red puffy eyes, almost crying with her when the girl smiled softly “You have such a pure soul, you’re special. And I’m going to help you, I’ll make sure you’ll be happier than you imagined. We’re going to do it together, I’ll never leave you”

“Together...”


End file.
